


Halloween Night

by achieeveement



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achieeveement/pseuds/achieeveement
Summary: Random Halloween events lead you to a happy ending





	Halloween Night

You walked down sixth street in the cheap cop costume you purchased last minute for Halloween. You were supposed to be out with your best friends who had all bailed last minute due to other plans or parties. The headache you had only grew as random people bumped into you and way too drunk guys cat called you.

“Hey officer cheeks, how much for you to let me handcuff you?” A random man yelled from the open roof of a bar.

You flipped him off and adjusted your outfit. You just wanted to get back to your car and go home. ‘Two more blocks y/n’ you thought to yourself. 

You walked past your favorite bar and saw a few of your coworkers who yelled for you to join them. Since all your plans had fell through you figured why not.

You ordered a drink and talked to them. Between the ramblings of work and personal lives a man sat down next to you and ordered a drink himself.

When he accidentally bumped elbows with you he apologized and you turned to look at him better.

He was tall, with dark hair and dark eyes, he had a thin smile with light stubble. He also, happened to be in a cop costume. “Officer Collins at your service” he beamed and you couldn’t help but chuckle as you gave him your last name.

You two laughed and started talking about your nights. His friends had called it quits early when his best friend pregamed too hard and got 2 am drunk at 9:30. You told him about your friends bailing and leaving you downtown. In the middle of your chat your coworkers had left, leaving the two of you alone.

 

You two talked for almost two hours and both continued drinking. When he noticed the time he offered to get you a lyft back to your apartment. You thanked him kindly paid your tab and you two started the walk down 6th to a pick up zone. 

 

Both of you were a little clumsy and eventually you leaned into him and he wrapped his arm around you. “Loooook Officerrr pretttty lady” he was slurring his words. “Imma need an addressss to make suuure you get home safe.” He pointed a finger close to your mouth and you playfully bit him. He laughed and threw his head back. You took his phone typed in your address for a lyft and also added your phone number under “officer pretty lady”

You two waited on a corner for the lyft with both of his arms around you. You pressed close to him inhaling his scent. He smelt of leather and burnt wood. He was warm and kept running his hands through your hair.

When the lyft arrived you both piled in and he laid his head on your shoulder. The drive was quiet, aside from his occasional sound of content.

When the lyft pulled up to your apartment you turned to Trevor and pressed a kiss to his hair. “Hey sleepyhead, I gotta go.” He barely moved. You shook him gently and he looked up at you with heavy eyes.

You smiled and pulled his hand, “Come on, you can stay the night. I should have some of my brothers old clothes you can wear.” He just nodded and you pulled him out of the lyft.

Holding onto him you unlocked your apartment door and sat him on your couch. He had a small smile and just watched you dig through your doors to find him some clothes. You pulled out an old Deadpool tank top and some high school gym shorts for him with a “ta-da”.

You changed in the bathroom and when you came out he was tucked into your bed already asleep. You smiled and curled in next to him. One arm coming over you and pulling you in tight. “Thank you y/n, I’ll get you a raise down at the station in the morning” he murmured. You giggled quietly and closed your eyes pressing your face into his chest, ready for sleep.

Who knew getting blown off could’ve ended so well?

**Author's Note:**

> whoops another writing in one day this one is also going to be trash bye.


End file.
